1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a personal learning apparatus and method based on a wireless communication network, and more particularly to a personal learning apparatus and method which allow personal learning to be executed, using a terminal which supports an electronic book function in a wireless communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, education occurs off-line. However, the development of communication technologies has made education contents available on-line.
Representative on-line education contents are classified into education contents based on a television, and education contents based on a communication network, such as the Internet. In particular, the education contents based on a communication network support a system which stores education data so as to be capable of being co-owned by a large number of people, and allows only approved users to download and use desired education data.
In general, the education contents based on a communication network provide education on the basis of a server and education computers wherein the server and the education computers are interconnected with each other through a network. In such a case, the server distributes education data to the education computers, so that an educator and a learner could own the same education data jointly.
When an examination is given using the above-mentioned education data, an education computer is assigned to each person taking the examination, and the server distributes examination questions to the education computers for taking the examination. Accordingly, each person solves the questions distributed through the education computers, each of which is assigned to a corresponding person, and transmits answers corresponding to the questions to the server.
With the above-mentioned system, there are restrictions in terms of individually confirming results and reasons for wrongly answered questions by a person who took the examination. Furthermore, the above-mentioned system is restrictive in terms of space for installing the education computers.
Due to the above-mentioned problems, there is a need for education contents that can improve the use of education results while minimizing the restrictions in terms of space.